mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei chapters
This is a list of chapters of the manga series written by Kōji Kumeta. '' as published by Kodansha on September 16, 2005 in Japan.]] __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363582-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50893-5 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363619-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51023-5 | ChapterList = * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363646-8 | LicensedRelDate = August 25, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51024-2 | ChapterList = * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363703-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51025-9 | ChapterList = * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363723-6 | LicensedRelDate = January 26, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51636-7 | ChapterList = * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363762-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 27, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51812-5 | ChapterList = * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363793-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 27, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51813-2 | ChapterList = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363818-9 | LicensedRelDate = November 23, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52227-6 | ChapterList = * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363854-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363887-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363929-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363949-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363985-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384011-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384049-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384096-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384120-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384170-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384208-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384246-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-384307-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in ''tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. * 227. * 228. References Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei